1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network device management apparatus, network device management program, and network device management method in which when information is distributed to a large number of communication devices, distribution routes thereof are created and then the information is distributed.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a management apparatus distributes, for example, control information to plural communication devices constituting a network, the control information is distributed to all the communication devices in sequential order, in an individual distribution method, as shown in FIG. 15. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 16, in a relay device installation method, a relay device is provided and the control information is distributed via the relay device. These are known techniques.
For example, in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-14920, a calculator of an information distributor having requested information which is necessary for a calculator of an information distribution destination receives an information supply request from the calculator of the information distribution destination. The calculator of the information distributor constructs a network path, as a network path from the calculator of the information distributor to the calculator of the information distribution destination via an information relay calculator, for every attribute of the requested information, and distributes the requested information to the calculator of the information distribution destination.
However, in case of adopting the individual distribution method as described above, information is distributed to all devices in sequential order. Therefore, the total distribution time increases, substantially in proportion to the number of devices. For example, where n is the number of communication devices to which information should be distributed, the total distribution time is n times longer the time required for distributing information to one device. If there are a huge number of communication devices, the total distribution time is too long to respond to.
Alternatively, in case of adopting the relay device installation method, the relay device is fixed. Therefore, an advantage of reducing total transfer time cannot be expected, depending on the number of distribution destinations and the installation location. In addition, since the relay device has to be installed optionally, costs may be increased due to costs for the apparatus itself, installation space, and management of the apparatus.